El vino sabe mejor en tu boca
by Gneiss
Summary: Isabella, eres como el más fino de los vinos, único e irrepetible, a tal punto que no hay botella igual a otra, como no hay nadie igual a ti… One Shoot


**Disclaimer: Nada es mio, todo es de ella. Solo la historia me pertenece.**

**El vino sabe mejor en su boca**

Él es Edward Cullen, el nuevo enólogo que llegó a la Viña Swan desde hace ya algunos meses. Y sin más rodeos… ¡me vuelve loca! Soy hija del dueño de la viña, Charlie Swan, viudo y multimillonario, yo, Isabella, o más bien, Bella Swan, soy la única heredera y mis estudios de administración están haciendo de mi una de las empresarias jóvenes con más futuro de Estados Unidos. Pero aquí, frente mío… mi perdición. Edward Cullen, enólogo ingles, fue a especializarse a las mejores universidades de Francia, es apasionado con su trabajo y es la nueva contratación de mi padre. Dueño de unos ojos verdes intensos, una quijada angulosa cautivante, su cabello broncíneo desordenado invita a que mis manos lo acaricie y su figura… ¡oh Dios! No me puedo aguantar las ganas de saber que esconden esos jeans azules gastados, ese cinturón de cuero y esa camisa leñera en tonos azules. Hace tiempo creo que se dio cuenta de que me gusta, la forma en que lo miro cada vez que me lo topo en algún lugar del campo no es algo muy recatado ni disimulado, por lo que ahora solo me mira con una intensidad única y ríe de lado, eso debería de estarle prohibido, si no quiere ser víctima de violación, porque he visto como empleadas de temporada de la viña suelen mirarlo provocadoramente, las más jóvenes hasta osan a vestirse de manera indecente, ¡hasta tuve que llamarles la atención! Pero bueno, el demonio personal de las chicas que trabajamos en la Viña Swan, hoy está aquí, en frente mío, dispuesto a hacer una cata de nuestra nueva línea de vinos, aun no está bautizada, pero es de lo mejores según yo, debemos ver si el experto dice lo mismo...

- ¿En qué piensas? – su aterciopelada voz me sobresaltó, mientras destapaba una de las botellas de vino que descansaban aun sin etiqueta en una mesa que teníamos en aquel sector de la cava de vinos de reserva

- la humedad… - al ver su sonrisa burlona en su cara, me di cuenta que otra vez pensaba en el doble sentido, este hombre y su mente de alcantarilla – ¡del lugar! ¡Mal pensado! Esto de construir esta cava bajo tierra es como estar en una cueva… o tumba… – dije observando el lugar, el cual estaba repleto de una especie de estantes en donde se ubicaban las botellas horizontalmente.

- la crianza de este vino, la haremos bajo tierra, la grava conserva la humedad y la temperatura adecuada, Bella, deberías saberlo, es uno de los vinos más sofisticados de la Viña… ¡debemos cuidarlos como bebés! – me dijo con su aire sabiondo, que lo hacía aun más sexy e irresistible – Corcho levemente embebido en el vino, sin olores extraños, solo corcho y vino… perfecto… - dijo después de llevarse a la nariz el corcho y observándolo, luego clavo sus ojos en los míos mientras servía un poco del tinto licor en dos copas que habían en la mesa, para luego entregarme una de ellas, nuestras dedos se rosaron y juro que la corriente eléctrica que sentí fue una descarga de un millón de volts, el sonrió y nuestros ojos se conectaron – Isabella, ahora te enseñare una de las experiencias más placenteras… una cata de vino… - sus ojos se oscurecieron y me pregunte cuales serían las otras experiencias placenteras que ese hombre podría brindar, y el calor llegó a mis mejillas y por su puesto el rubor.

- está bien… - dije en el tono de voz ahogado

- sabes que los meses que he estado trabajando aquí, me he dado cuenta que las catas de vinos finos que he hecho… me recuerdan a ti… - me sonroje furiosamente ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

- ¿ah sí? ¿Por qué? – le dije tratando de mantener mi mirada segura.

- ahora te lo mostraré, a medida que la cata avance… necesito que estés receptiva… sensaciones… de eso se trata… - me dijo avanzando lentamente hacia mi. Yo me quede quieta, no podía articular palabra ni tampoco moverme, ¿mi dios pagano me estaba seduciendo? Ya estaba nerviosa; él a escasos centímetros de mi y yo sin ningún tipo de experiencia en este tipo de situaciones, aunque si él quería jugar, yo no me haría la difícil, ¡moría por un beso de sus labios! Muy virgen puedo ser, pero tengo hormonas y el hombre este me hace arder con sólo una mirada – ¿sabes que cada cata es distinta? Las sensaciones que nos provoca cada sorbo de vino pueden ser modificadas por el lugar, o la persona que te acompaña… - asentí a modo de entendimiento, su voz sonaba tan sexy, ya no podía concentrarme en nada – lo primero, es observar su color… - dijo apartándose un poco y llevando la copa que la sujetaba desde la base, cosa que imité, hacia la luz, luego la bajó para observar el liquido desde arriba, para luego posar sus ojos en los míos – ¿qué colores ves en la copa, Bella? – yo no era una enóloga profesional, pero si sabia bastante de vinos, mas que mal he pasado toda mi vida disfrutando de vendimias, cosechas y producciones vineras.

- veo tonos rojizos con matices violetas…- contesté imitando los movimientos con la copa, era mi primera cata, pero había visto como la realizaba mi padre con el antiguo enólogo.

- excelente… rojizos, como tus labios… - me congelé mientras él observaba mi boca detenidamente, para luego volver a mirarme – muy bien, ahora agita la copa de forma circular...- ambos hicimos el gesto

- piernas… - susurré

- efectivamente… ¿no has pensado en usar falda? – su pregunta me descolocó

- ¿qué? – le pregunte enrojeciéndome de nuevo, al parecer él estaba pendiente de mi más de lo que pensé.

- te dije que las catas me recuerdan a ti…- dijo sonriendo ladinamente – las piernas – habló observándome directamente – o lagrimas – cambio su vista hacia la copa de su mano, examinando los rastros que dejó el vino en las paredes de esta – son muestras del glicerol o el alcohol que el vino contiene… este tiene bastante… licoroso… sin burbujas - nuevamente se dirigió a mi – ahora viene la etapa con el olfato; se divide en tres: en la primera olemos los olores que nos otorga la cepa, en el segundo los olores que se le entregan al vino en el proceso de fermentación y en el tercero nos entrega los olores que el vino obtiene del bouquet, los olores exclusivos de la crianza…

- complejo… me cuesta captar los olores de los vinos – el sonrió

- si… pero después te acostumbras… y los captas rápidamente. Yo capto de inmediato el aroma a fresas…

- ¿Por qué?

- porque es el aroma que más me gusta, además que lo tengo bien estudiado gracias a ti… - me miró significativamente y entendí a que se refería, mi champú de fresas… por enésima vez en la tarde el carmín se apoderó de mis mejillas, si seguía así cumpliría un record.

- ¿mi champú?- él solo asintió… - ¿cómo sabes tanto de mi?

- desde el primer día que tu padre nos presentó que no puedo sacarte de mi mente, Bella, ya me sé cada gesto, tus horarios, sé cuando estas molesta y cuando brillas de felicidad, me he fijado en las sonrisas falsas que le dedicas a Tania y Lauren cada vez que te dicen alguna pesadez, en la pasión que pones al realizar tu trabajo en el campo, la forma en que te haces respetar… en tus sonrisas y sobre todo… la forma en que a veces me miras – dicho esto se acerco a mí, yo respiraba con dificultad, mientras que el color rojo no abandonaba mis mejillas – Isabella, eres como el más fino de los vinos, único e irrepetible, a tal punto que no hay botella igual a otra, como no hay nadie igual a ti… - se acerco lentamente y quitó la copa de mis manos y la posó junto con la suya en la mesa, luego enmarco mi cara con sus manos y acerco sus labios hasta posarlos sobre los míos, fue mágico, delicado. Sentí su lengua rosar mi labio inferior y como respuesta innata abrí mi boca para autorizar su paso, era lo que había esperado por tanto tiempo y ahora mi sueño se hacía realidad; ¡le importaba al hombre más sexy de esta tierra! y las palabras que me dedicó hicieron que mis piernas se convirtieran en hilos, pero Edward con sus brazos perdiéndose en mi cintura, ayudó a que no terminara en el suelo. El beso fue aumentando en intensidad lentamente, mientras descubríamos los lugares más recónditos de nuestras bocas. Tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire, el apoyo su frente en la mía y pude ver que en sus ojos verdes oscurecidos mientras nuestra respiración entrecortada nos decía que ninguno de los dos queríamos parar en ese momento, pero tratamos de controlarnos ambos.

- Edward, no sabes lo que causas en mi…

- trato de hacerme una idea – le sonreí juguetona y tome mi copa – yo te demostraré lo que me haces sentir a mi… - tomo su copa y me miro seductoramente, como toda la noche, en verdad, pero solo ahora me daba cuenta – pasaremos a la degustación; sabor de vino en boca – me robo un corto beso a lo cual sonreí , el tomó un sorbo y comenzó a borbotearlo, lo imité, luego lo escupió…- interesante… - tomo un sorbo y me observó mientras yo tomaba otro sorbo después de haber botado el primero- me pregunto… como es el sabor del vino en tu boca…

- la degustación en mi boca, para ti es gratis- le invité, cada minuto me volvía mas osada, quería mas de Edward Cullen, y el parecía dispuesto. Edward acortó las distancias y depositó sus labios en los mios suavemente, luego paseó su lengua sobre ellos, para después adentrarse en mi boca, sabíamos a vino, pero probarlo de su boca era mil veces mejor. Casi muy pronto para mi gusto se separó de mi y susurró contra mis labios con sus ojos aun cerrados

- Fino… delicado… equilibrado… - algo me decía que no solo hablaba del vino

- Aterciopelado, sedoso… goloso… - respondí de igual forma, entendiendo como el vino se estaba mimetizando con él. Tomé otro sorbo, y el también lo hiso, quedaron sus labios humedecidos por el licor, y quería seguir catando, por lo que me acerque y lamí los restos de vino que tenía en sus labios brillantes, el soltó una risa musical.

- Bella, te informare que mi zona más sensible son mis labios… - reí divertida, mientras me tomaba todo el liquido que quedaba en mi copa de una sola vez y lo mire directo a sus ojos

- gracias por la información… – sin quitar su mirada de la mía se bebió de golpe su copa para luego servir un poco mas de vino –

- y en conclusión, que te pareció el vino?

- después de llevar a cabo esta exhaustiva cata, puedo decir que es fantástico, con sabores únicos y que estaría encantada de embriagarme con él… - hablé con algún tipo de doble sentido, nuevamente se me acercó un poco más.

- encuentro que este vino es de una finesa única, una suave textura…- habló mientras deslizaba una de sus manos a mi cintura y dejaba al descubierto un poco de mi piel la cual acariciaba dándome sensaciones indescriptibles, fusionó nuestros labios una vez más, acto que ya se hacía natural - de sabor sedoso con matices achocolatados – olor a fresa, menta… - hablaba con los ojos cerrados mientras recorría con su nariz mi cuerpo, mientras yo arqueaba mi espalda y él me sostenía con una de sus brazos; comenzó en mi boca, bajó por mi cuello, pasando en medio de mis pechos para terminar en mi ombligo, en donde deje escapar un sonoro suspiro y baje mi mirada para observar cómo me miraba con sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, como imagino que estaban los míos. Se tomó el contenido de la copa de golpe y la dejo en la mesa, para comenzar a desabrochar mi blusa lentamente y juntar de nuevo nuestras bocas. El beso comenzó apasionado, y al poco tiempo sentí como la temperatura subía a mi alrededor y en mi cuerpo, las manos de Edward parecían tener vida propia; cuando su mano izquierda se posó en uno de mis pechos, pensé que haría combustión espontánea y los roces de nuestros sexos no ayudaba, sentía la excitación de Edward y caí en cuenta de mi situación; mi virginidad e inexperiencia me golpearon fuertemente, los nervios me comenzaron a llenar, pero los deje a un lado, quería a Edward, lo necesitaba, y ahora mismo. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que quería, mis manos comenzaron a tomar movimiento, mientras los suspiros se mesclaban con jadeos y gemidos de ambos, no sé en que momento la camisa de Edward desapareció, develándome uno de los misterios de su cuerpo, yo quería más, deslicé mis dedos por sus pectorales y guié mis manos hacia su pantalón, justo en el momento que hacia contacto con su cinturón, sentimos ruidos desde las escaleras de la cava.

- ¡Bella! – Gritó la voz masculina - ¡Edward! – insistió la voz de mi padre, ambos nos miramos asustados, era evidente lo que estaba ocurriendo, nuestros cabellos revueltos, él sin camisa, yo con mi blusa desabrochada, nuestros labios hinchados y enrojecidos, los pantalones a medio abrochar… por una milésima de segundos quedamos mirándonos en pánico, para luego ordenar nuestras ropas y cabello, regular nuestras respiraciones, mientras yo vertía un poco de vino en la copa vacía de Edward.

-¡Aquí están! – agradecí el tamaño inmenso que tenía esa cava en especial. Mi padre se acercó a nosotros con una gran sonrisa - ¿Por qué no me contestaban? – Inquirió Charlie paseando su mirada entre ambos - ¿a caso tenían sus bocas ocupadas? – enrojecí al instante.

- por supuesto que teníamos nuestras ocupadas, estábamos en la etapa de degustación del vino – intervino Edward aun con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas en consecuencia de lo que había ocurrido hace escasos minutos, si claro, degustación del vino, más bien era una degustación de Edward y Bella.

- ¿y qué tal la cata? ¿El vino pasa la prueba? ¿Podemos lanzar nuestra línea de vinos más fina pronto? - preguntó Charlie, habíamos trabajado mucho en la producción de esta línea de vinos Premium

- Excelente, Charlie… es lo mejor que he probado en años – dijo mirándome fijamente, yo me sonrojé, capté la indirecta y me di cuenta que no había pronunciado palabra.

- Si papá, es lo mejor, aunque no terminamos la cata… tendremos que repetirla

- claro, para terminar lo que dejamos inconcluso… - Edward me lanzó una mirada cómplice, yo le sonreí tratando de que Charlie no se diera cuenta de nuestras indirectas.

- ¿y tanto se demoraron? – preguntó mi padre mirándonos casi acusadoramente

- Charlie, sabes que esto requiere de concentración, y para poder captar todo las características del vino debemos ser cuidadosos… y mas aun, que era la primera vez de Bella – la sangre se agolpó en mis mejillas, Edward hablaba de la cata, no podía saber que yo era virgen… ni que tuviera un letrero en la frente.

- claro, entiendo… mi hija la primeriza… enséñale bien el arte sensorial de la cata de vinos Edward, que quiero que mi hija sea una experta.

- no te preocupes, le enseñaré todo lo que sé…- me miró seductoramente y me dieron ganas de aprenderlo todo y que solo él fuera mi profesor personal, aunque ya no sabía si hablábamos sobre vinos o sobre el cuerpo humano.

- y yo encantada de aprender… - Charlie frunció el ceño confundido, mientras nos guiaba a la salida para ir a la casa a cenar.

Después de compartir una grata cena en compañía de Edward y mi padre, las miradas lascivas de Lauren y Tania a Edward y el desdén con que me trataban el mismo par de sirvientas al notar los coqueteos que manteníamos el enólogo y yo, (los cuales pasaban desapercibidos por mi padre) me disculpé para ir a mi habitación a descansar… había sido un largo día, Edward se despidió para ir a su casa, que estaba en el mismo campo, pero unos metros mas al sur de la nuestra.

Subí a mi habitación y me adentre en el baño para tomar una ducha, la actividad reciente me había dejado un poco sudorosa. Al salir, con mi pijama ya puesto, vi como en mi cama reposaba una botella de vino merlot de nuestra viña, con una pequeña nota de perfecta caligrafía atada en su cuello:

"_Como la cata de hoy quedó inconclusa, espero que algún día podamos terminarla, y además de tener el gusto de probar este vino desde tu boca, que creo que en tus labios el vino sabe mejor,_

_Dulces sueños,_

_Edward"_

Definitivamente quería probar ese merlot, Definitivamente usaría falda, Definitivamente el vino sabe mejor en su boca…

* * *

**Se que no es lo mejor, pero hace rato que me rondaba la historia del vino, vendimias, pisado y catas… el mundo del vino es tan sensual, y esta parejita tiene esas características. Estuve a punto de escribir el lemmon, pero me arrepentí, mejor dejarlo insinuante, como el vino… **

**No es que me haya encantado el resultado, pero mi talento para escribir no es mucho!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Gneiss**


End file.
